1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for use with flat conductor cable which generally comprises a tape-like strip of suitable insulation in which there are embedded a plurality fo ribbon-like conductors extending parallel to each other. Conductor cable of this type has been widely available for some years although conventional terminating and crimping techniques as are commonly applied to round wires are not applicable to this type of cable. As a result, a wide variety of specialized types of connecting devices has been developed for flat conductor cable. This invention lies in the broad field of flat conductor cable connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art shows a number of connectors for flat conductor cables; however, the prior art devices generally are unsatisfactory due to their height of termination, multiple parts and/or special tooling required for termination. The present invention solves the prior art problems by providing a minimum termination profile and simplified termination.